


Run

by lvhg17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvhg17/pseuds/lvhg17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic to Run by Matt Nathanson. Just a short nalu lemonish type things. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

_I wanna watch you undress_

Natsu pulled the straps of Lucy’s dress down her shoulders, caressing the skin of her arms.  The fabric pooled around her bare feet as she pushed Natsu’s jacked away from his muscular chest.  Her hands trailed down his chiseled form, gripping his belt and pulling his body toward her own.

_I wanna watch you glow_

Their kiss was searing, electric, explosive.  Tongues clashed in a sensual dance.  Natsu walked Lucy backwards until her back hits the wall.  Her small hands reached out again, fumbling with the last article of clothing keeping her from Natsu.  He picked her up as his pants fell, and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed, and flopping down on it so that Lucy was on top.

_Let your hair down, all around, and cover us both_

Lucy’s hair fell in a curtain around their faces.  Their kisses grew desperate, until, finally, Lucy pulled away.  Straddling Natsu, she reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, and discarding it across the room.  Natsu sat up, capturing Lucy’s mouth with his once more

_You come in a wave, we crash and we roll_

Natsu flipped them, so, this time, he was on top.  Somehow, he had gotten rid her panties, and he ground his pelvis into Lucy’s.  The heat and friction caused by made Lucy gasp, and Natsu, deciding that he quite liked that sound, repeated the action.  He moved one hand down and fondled her breast, and the other to caress her sex.

_You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole_

Natsu pushed a finger inside Lucy, using his thumb to rub her clit.  She let out another sound that Natsu decided he liked, so he continued to thrust his finger into her, curling it and adding another.  He reached that magic spot that made her squirm and pounded it.  She came hard on his hand.

_You pull me in close, you buckle my knees_

Lucy was still shuddering from her first orgasm as Natsu pulled her legs up so her knees were on either side of her chest.  He left open mouthed kisses trailing down her throat, stopping to nip here and there, visibly marking her as his.  He paid special attention to her breasts.  He had always loved them, as much as he loved the rest of her.  He continued downward. 

_I shake and I shiver just to feel you breath_

Lucy shuddered as Natsu dragged his mouth down her oversensitive body.  Hot breath ghosted down her torso until he reached her navel, and dipped his tongue in.  He stopped at a scar on her hip. 

_You trace my lines, stirring my soul_

He outlined the scar with his lips, as if kissing it would make it fade.  It had quite the opposite effect.  The skin there was extra-sensitive.  A warm feeling jolted into Lucy like a kick to the stomach, but much, _much_ more pleasant.

_Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode_

His hot mouth found her aching sex.  Lucy felt an electric pleasure shooting through her veins.  Natsu continued to lick, suck, and nibble until she came undone again.  She pulled him back up, connecting their lips in a desperate, hungry kiss.  One hand moved down his chest, tracing his muscles, before gently gripping his member and guiding it home. 

_I’m amazing when you’re beside me and I am so much more_

Natsu took Lucy in one, sharp thrust, burring himself inside her.  Lucy dug her fingers into his shoulders at the sensation.

_And I feel your finger pound like thunder and I am so much more_

Natsu fingers dug into Lucy’s hips, as he felt her reach a third orgasm.  He wasn’t far behind her.  As he reached his end, Natsu collapsed on top of Lucy, and she clung to him, each riding out their own pleasure.

_Turn, turn, turn, turning me on like a slow fire burn I know that it’s wrong still I run, run, run, right back to you_

They hadn’t talked about it.  It just happened.  Like everything about Natsu and Lucy, they did things their own way, while it might seem wrong to some, it wasn’t to them.

_You’re turning me on_

“I love you,” Natsu murmured.

“I know,” Lucy replied, “I love you, too.”

_Like slow fire burn_


End file.
